


The Ocean Within

by fightableomo



Series: Post Sburb [16]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: NSFW, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: The group goes on vacation to the Ocean, and Dave has an accident coming home
Series: Post Sburb [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/506035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Ocean Within

**Author's Note:**

> i did have someone draw fanart of this once, i'm terrible at usernames, so i do apologize. but i love you.

It was a fairly good day, in fact, it was the perfect day to go beach going. It wasn't sunny enough to get sunburned badly unless you were Dave, and it was hot enough to warrant going to the beach in the first place. With a cooler full of juice and plenty of sunscreen, it certainly was the perfect day to spend at the beach.

However, even nice days have to end. As usual, it was Rose’s decision to end it. She stood up off her beach towel and looked out to the ocean then to the three others sitting next to her. “It's time to go if we want to make it home in time for dinner. Everyone, make sure you go to the bathroom before getting into the car.” She glanced at Dave in particular. 

Without a second thought, John and Jade took off for the ocean, Dave didn't move, earning him a raised brow from Rose. 

He shrugged under her gaze, “It's nasty. Everything goes through your swimsuit and there are fish in there. I don't want to ruin the fishes home.” 

She rolled her eyes in response, “Whatever, just don't complain to me when you need to go to the bathroom but we’re stuck on the road.” She started packing up everything while the other two came running back, neither of them really sunburned despite their small amount of sunscreen. 

When they got to the car, all of them spread their towels I've the backs and bottoms of the seats as to avoid ruining the leather. And since they didn't have much luggage or anything, Dave got to sit in the back row with jade sleeping on the middle and John finally getting the front seat. It was an okay arrangement. 

Rose got in the drivers seat and made sure all the mirrors were inplace. Or at least she made it look like she was checking the mirrors. Instead, she was staring at Dave in the mirror, “It's a two hour drive and I'm not stopping.” That was all she said before backing out of the parking space to drive away. 

Dave gave a scoff, not really directing it at anyone. Sure he could feel his bladder nudging him, but he wouldn't have to make them pull over, he'd just go to sleep. He had been dry at night for about a week, and he was willing to bet that this dry spell would last for at least two more hours, so he drifted off.  
  
He only made it have way before the pain of his bladder woke him up. It took him a moment to realize what was wrong but once he did, his head rate sped up. There was no way he was going to be able to last till they got home. 

Rose must have heard him gasp or something, because she looked back at him. 

He shook his head to silently convey that he was fine and it totally wasn't what she was thinking. Slowly, he shifted in his seat, now that Rose suspected what was up, there was no way he'd be able to hold himself or anything. He started tapping his leg to distract himself. 

That only worked for a minute. After a bit he could feel the urine trickle out of him. Of course, he swimsuit was pretty wet and non absorbent, so it went right through; he could feel. He braced himself for the feeling of the warmth pressed up against him by the leather seat. That feeling never came, 

He looked down to see what was going on. Of course he could see the slightly darker patch on his swimsuit, then the towel that was only slightly damp at this point. It was then that he realized the towel would absorb everything. 

His bladder gave him another urgent reminder. Yeah, it would be an uncomfortable ten or so minutes until he had a full on accident. Unless…. 

With a smirk, Dave realized he could just go. No one would know and no trace would be left behind. What's more, he'd be able to sleep once again.

He starts slowly and soon feels the warmth on his bottom. That disgusts him so he changed his approach so that the towel is bunched up between his legs. Especially in the crotch. He lets go slowly, his face aflame. But nobody knows because he’s alone in the way back seat of the minivan. slowly, he relaxed his abdomen muscles and let out a soft but steady stream. The towel absorbed most of it. Well, for the first few seconds anyway. Soon, the wet warmth could be felt on his back side. His own pee was seeping down the towel and into his shorts. Disgusting. 

Immediately, Dave tightened back up. There was no way he'd continue peeing like that, even if it did feel good. A whimper barely escaped his throat at the thought of releasing again. As it did, he snapped his head up to see if Rose was looking at him.

She wasn't, not with the stress of driving on the highway. 

Slowly, he moved in his seat; if Rose wasn't looking, he could move the towel into a better position. He took it off the back of his seat and bunched it up, shaving it between his legs and right under his private bits. 

Only then, did he relax again. The stream started out slowly, hesitantly almost. The towel was working, and rather well. He watched in fascination as he could see little beads of piss trickle through the sodden material of his swimsuit only to be sucked up the the towel. And there was no way that any off that pee would get to Anyang through all the layers of towel beneath him. 

With the tiniest hint of a smile, he let the stream get bigger and bigger until a faint hiss could be heard-not that it seemed anyone minded- and his manly waters were bursting out of him. The tiny circle where all the pee originally was being absorbed got larger as his stream got more erratic, yet none ever left the towel. 

It only took a minute to empty his bladder despite it feeling so much fuller.

Dave sat back in the car and just enjoyed the feeling of emptiness, not to mention the feeling of warmth beneath him. Of course, that warmth quickly died off, leaving him with a wet towel pressed against him. 

It was almost another hour before they got home, and Dave couldn't be happier. As soo and he could, he grabbed the now uncomfortable towel and got out of the van. 

“I'll wash the towels,” he immediately volunteered, grabbing the other towels fro people's arms as he spoke. Before anyone could protest, he was walking towards the house. 

The only thing that stopped him was a laugh from Rose. He turned back to face her, “What, never seen a man do laundry?” 

“No, that's not it. It's just that you find it disgusting to pee in an ocean, but you're completely fine with peeing into a towel.” 

A blush rose on his cheeks as his eyed widened, “How do you know I did that?” 

She laughed again, “Aw, you even think you got away. We could all hear it, not to mention smell, just no one said anything to preserve your pride.” 

Jade looked at her feet as she mumbled, “Yeah…” while John shrugged and offered an apologetic smile. 

With a bright red face, Dave turned around and sped walked inside. There was no way he could have a comeback for that, or that he could come back. 


End file.
